


Connecting the Stars

by jupiter_james



Series: Kaidan Porn Week [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samara and Kaidan share a connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connecting the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Kaidan Porn Week prompt from Tumblr. It was anonymous, so I don't know who to credit with the idea. 
> 
> Did you know this pairing didn't even have a relationship tag here yet? That's how rare it is. Someone was challenging me for sure. BET Y'ALL THOUGHT I COULDN'T MAKE IT WORK WITH THESE TWO, HUH? :3
> 
> Also, once again, forgive the grammar and other mistakes due to lack of editing.

"If you do not mind my saying so, Major, I believe that you are one of the most remarkable men I have had the honor of meeting," Samara said in her tranquil tone.

"Thank you," Kaidan answered simply.

They were sitting side-by-side on the floor of the Starboard Observation Lounge looking out at the stars while Samara taught Kaidan how to control his biotics more effectively to use less energy in their activation.

He was glad she had come aboard again, sorry he hadn't met her during Shepard's time with Cerberus. Samara had asked for the _Normandy_ 's help with another delicate matter, to which Commander Shepard had immediately agreed.

Honestly, Kaidan found her to be spectacular company. She was the only being on this ship, or maybe the whole universe right now, who radiated calm and quiet. Something Kaidan desperately needed. No unnecessary words or pleasantries. Everything Samara said was both important and carefully thought out.

So when Samara said in a slightly hesitant tone, "Kaidan, there is something I would like to ask you," Kaidan gave her his full attention.

Her gaze never wavered, but he could clearly see the uncertainty in her eyes. "Over the past few weeks I believe that we have become good friends, have we not?"

"Yes," he answered immediately.

A ghost of a smile flitted across her face. "Then what I am about to propose may sound a bit... odd... but hopefully not unpleasant."

"Okay?" He honestly had no idea where this was going.

"It should come as no surprise to you that my friendships have become fewer and fewer during my years as a justicar. It is a solitary life. One that I have chosen, but one that sometimes causes me loneliness."

Kaidan nodded.

"Therefore it is rare that I find myself in the company of someone with whom I wish to form a... connection."

"What kind of..?" his voice trailed off as Samara reached her hand out to him. He took it gently without question. She activated her biotics and the gentle blue glow covered them both. An asari's biotic field was something to feel on his skin, Kaidan mused. It wasn't quite as electrified as a human's. It was... soft, almost.

"The connection does not really matter," Samara answered vaguely. "If you would please join your biotics with mine?"

He hesitated for a moment and then carefully drew in a breath. He wasn't used to activating his biotic field in a non-violent way. It took a moment, but slowly he felt his own field draw from his amp port at the back of his neck, reaching out haltingly to touch Samara's. Her eyes never left his. Her expression never changed.

It was... an incredible feeling. The low vibration and the merging of dark energy. It snaked around his head and down his arms, making the small hairs stand on end. Warmth pooled in his stomach and shot straight to his groin. He groaned and shut his eyes tightly, trying to dissipate the field in embarrassment, but Samara stopped him.

"Continue," she said, "if you wish to. This experience, however brief in time, will benefit us both."

And, oh, did he ever want to continue. After a moment where his biotics faltered, he resumed pushing his biotic flow against Samara's. There was slight resistance as the two frequencies struggled against one another, but that only made the sensation more fantastic. Slowly, slowly it crawled down his legs and across their joined hands. Samara seemed to be tugging at his field, brining it around her more quickly.

When they were completely merged, Kaidan found himself panting and sweating and hard. So hard. He clenched his teeth and couldn't bring himself to even open his eyes. He felt completely and utterly frozen in place, as if even the slightest movement might make _something_ explode.

"Physical intimacy is important to humans," Samara said, her voice sounding far away, "but I have always preferred this." 

Before Kaidan could question her, her biotics flared and began to pulse and holy _shit_ but it was as if the universe was coming apart around him. Each ripple sent shocks from his toes to the tip of his scalp, driving against his body in electric waves. Every time another pulse hit him it shocked his hard-on rhythmically in a way that was better than any physical touch he'd ever felt before. He could feel an orgasm beginning to pool low in his core, but more intense. Like it was gathering with the biotic field, feeding it somehow. he could sense the tension in his own biotic field as he struggled to hold onto it. Spots began to dance behind his eyelids as Samara pulsed their fields faster and faster.

Kaidan came harder than he ever had in his life, back arching and his biotic field flaring so bright it shorted out the overhead lights. His head fell back against the seat of the couch as aftershocks rocked him over and over. It felt like eternity before he had enough control of his body to even crack his eyes open.

Samara looked completely calm, though she was smiling slightly. "I thank you for that gift," she said.

Kaidan laughed helplessly. "Thank _you_ , Samara. I don't think I'll ever forget that."

"And that is how we stay connected no matter where the tides may take us."

They sat for a long time, hands still joined, watching the stars.


End file.
